Blame it on the Alchohol AGAIN!
by Windrider1967
Summary: Second drunken party leads to some rather lewd party games and situations. No graphic content, but g/g. b/g, b/b physical contact implied and expressed. All ND characters. M to be safe. No OCC. Reviews   love and more stories


OK, I gave in … BIOTA reminded me of a few of our college parties, too much alchohol, on the spot game invention, and a group of friends who were very like the Gleeks. My 2 best friends were gay, all of us tended to date within the circle, and half of us were exabitionists at heart. My mind went there with this one, mia culpa. Even tho it stays within a R rating, just as a statement – my assumption is all the Gleeks are 16 +. Other thing is I don't own glee, unfortunatly.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks after Regionals and even though the entire Glee Club had promised Mr Schuster that they wouldn't do any drinking, the best laid plans fell to Rachel's Dads being out of town again and Puck finding his fake ID. All the members of New Directions plus Kurt and Blaine found themselves in the basement again with full cups of fuzzy navels being passed around. Everyone had found seats on the floor, couches and their partner of the weeks laps.<p>

"Kurt" Rachel said quietly, and a bit slurred "I'm sorry about regionals. I mean I'm glad we won, but I'm sorry that meant you guys had to lose."

Kurt leaned back from where he was sitting between Blaine's legs on the floor, grabbed a handful of his boyfriend's hair, and pulled him down into a deep open mouth kiss. "You know what Rachel, as this sex god so rightly pointed out to me, I didn't lose. I mean the Warblers did, but I won something even better than a damn trophy. I got the hottest guy in Ohio." He said a little too loudly.

"Damn Kurt" Santana growled from where she was sitting with Artie and Britt "No need to rub in that all the hot pieces of ass are gay, and taken"

"Yeah, definatly taken" Blaine replied as he leaned over and started nibbling on Kurt's neck. Glancing around quickly to be sure that no one was staring he began to get more bold, small nibbles moving to bites and suction. He about died when he heard a loud moan come from between Kurts lips. Kurt definatly had a few drinks in him, because he took Blaines hand and slowly twirled his tongue around one of his fingers.

"OK guys, game time" Rachel said "And no more spin the bottle, we all know how that worked out"

"So what ya got in mind?" Puck asked, pulling away from Lauren's neck

"I never or truth or dare? Whatcha think" replied Rachel

Everyone began calling out for one or the other, but the group finally settled on I Never.

"I'm first" Yelled Rachel "I've never had sex"

Puck, Quinn, Finn, Artie, Brittney, and Santana all drank

"Good to know" laughed Puck. "I've never made out with a guy"

Kurt, Blaine and all the girls drank, and amazingly Puck joined them

"This one I have to hear" Blaine said, pointing at Puck

"Ah man I was like 14 stoned off my ass and it just happened. Was kinda hot though"

Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I've never had or given a blow job" Santana purred.

Everyone looked at Blaine and Kurt who both sat there, not drinking, while quite a few of the others did.

"Yo dudes, ya don't know what you are missing" Puck said smacking Blaine a bit shakily on the shoulder "Gonna have to remedy that"

"I've never made out with someone watching" Tina piped up

Most everyone drank except Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes

"Yo Bro, considering I know that hicky wasn't there when you left the house I think you better drink" Finn said crashing his shoulder into Kurts and giving Blaine a fist bump.

Kurt blushed bright pink and everyone laughed. "Hey no fair picking on the new kid here" Kurt said a little shrilly "Just cause I got a slow start"

"I think you were in reverse dude" Puck said laughing so hard tears were running down his cheeks.

Blaine wrapped his fingers in Kurts hair and turned him to face him "Looks like we have some catching up to do?"

Kurt's only response was to pull him in for a long slow kiss, slowly slipping his tongue between Blaine's slightly parted lips. He teased Blaine's tongue for a moment before he felt it slip past his own and boldly sucked it in. Blaine responded by groaning and pulling him closer.

"Ah so we are on to that kind of party huh?" Puck said, straddling Lauren and running a finger across the top button on her shirt.

"Now now guys, there are single ladies in the room" Rachel said loudly. "No fair"

"Ok let's make it fair" Puck said "I've got a game idea if everyone is good and drunk"

"For one of your games Puck I think I am going to need a few more drinks" Mercedes said with a laugh.

"No problem, I need some time to get it set up anyway. Everyone get good and sloshed cause this party just turned Puckerman"

Everyone refilled their drinks and either chatted in small groups or teased their significant others until Puck declared that he was ready. He sat down on the floor and set a large punch bowl in front of him filled with slips of paper. "First thing, everyone needs to take a number" he said passing a red cup around for everyone to pull out a numbered slip of paper. "Is everyone good and drunk?" To murmered affirmatives he started to explain the rules.

"In this bowl are a million different dare's. Each one has an action and a number. When you draw you have to perform that action with the person who's number is on the slip. If you pick yourself, you have a choice on who you pick. If you chicken out, you have to remove one article of clothing. Everyone got it? Good. I'll start" He reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it quickly "French Kiss #8" Who's #8?"

Mercedes raised her hand shyly. Puck slithered across the floor until he was in front of her and grinned. At a slight nod he raised a hand to her cheek and moved in, locking lips with hers hungrily. Everyone could just stare as the two of them slowly raised up on their knees, wrapped their hands on the back of each other's heads and moaned at the same time.

"Hey that's mine" whimpered Lauren as Puck moved away.

"Always babe" he replied throwing and arm around her and pulling her lips to his. "Cades you're next"

Merceded reached into the bowl, pulled out her dare, and opened it up "Give a lap dance to #3" Blaine hung his head in one hand and slowly raised the other. Mercedes grabbed his raised hand, pushing him into an armless chair and straddled his waist "God Kurt, there's a girl in my lap" he whined. Mercedes just pushed back on his chest and proceded to give him a lap dance that a professional would have been proud of, sliding over him, nipping at his neck, running her fingertips down his chest. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" she whispered. "Your turn"

"Oh god" Blaine moaned as Kurt laughed "Give a hickey to #7 where it won't be seen by regular clothing"

"Thank god" Santana growled "Get your ass over here and lay it on me, gay or not you are hot shit"

"Oh My God, this is not happening" Blaine whined as Santana slid her top over her head and pointed at her breast, right above the bra top. He looked over to where Kurt was sitting, flushed and breathing hard, eyes locked on his with a barely perceivable nod. "Just remember I'm drunk if this ever comes up in conversation." He walked over to where Santana was sitting, pulled her up by one hand and nibbled his way down her neck until he hit the spot she was still pointing at. His tongue slowly circled the spot and then he placed his lips, sucking and biting until she began to arch against him. He quickly turned and moved back to sit in front of Kurt, pressing back on him. He heard Kurt gasp once and felt his boyfriends hips press hard against him "Have I ever told you how much you turn me on?" Kurt said quietly.

"3 minute, full body make out session with #10" Santana said. Brittney raised her hand with a smile. The two girls practically threw themselves at each other, rolling on the floor, legs entwined, hands under shirts lips and tongues everywhere.

By now everyone was just staring at the two girls, who were totally oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching as Brittney slid her tongue over the mark Blaine had left and undid the front hook on Santana's bra, latching her lips on her right nipple and gently teasing it.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand snake along the top of his jeans to the button and gently loosen it, sliding the zipper down. He looked around self consciously, until he realized that most of the group was similarly occupied. Puck had his hands up Lauren's shirt and was all but humping her lap. Mike and Tina were locked at the lips, Quinn had her hand down Finn's pants, Mercades was on Artie's lap with her hands wrapped in his hair, and **Sam and Rachel** were wrapped up around each other on the floor.

"Baby, are you ok with this?" Kurt asked quietly in his ear. I mean I know this is further than things have gotten, but I really want to feel you right now. I've wanted to do this for awhile, but haven't had the courage to." His only response was to arch up against the hand that was **so close.**

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Kurt?" He replied, turning in the other boy's arms to straddle his lap. "Do you know how many times I have dreamed of you? How horny you make me?"

"I guess that is a yes" Kurt smirked

"God why did I ever tell you you didn't know how to do sexy?" He moaned. "I think I want to get you drunk more often beautiful"


End file.
